


Through The Red Door

by Mandirus



Series: Moments-verse [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandirus/pseuds/Mandirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood. There was so much blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Red Door

Blood. There was so much blood.

It covered him. His hands, his sleeves. His face.

He instinctively reached for the pocket square on his jacket only to pull at the pocket itself.

He paused for a moment, considering, then grasped again.

Nothing.

It had somehow become lost earlier in the day. Or had he given it away?

He couldn't remember.

All he knew now was the sticky red that coated him.

He stepped away from the oozing puddle that spread out before him and wiped his hands together absently. 

He could not allow this to profane him any longer.

_I must be clean._

At an instant, he began to lick at his fingers.

_I must be clean._


End file.
